just a smile
by blushing virtue
Summary: Just an encounter between Usagi and Mamoru. A smile can mean a lot.


TITLE: Just A Smile  
AUTHOR: blushing virtue  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The song, _Crush_, belongs to Jennifer Paige.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is using the characters' Japanese names. If you don't know them you might have some problems.  
GENRE: Pre-romance, vignette  
PAIRING: Usagi/Mamoru  
RATING: G 

  
  
_See you blowin' me a kiss,  
It doesn't take a scientist,  
To understand what's goin' on baby_

The battle tore on. Sailormoon faltered as she tried to steady herself, her eyes glazing over in anger as the Negaverse creep continued on it's rampage, destroying random things in it's path. Cringing, Sailormoon spun her scepter at the villainous foe, her eyes glazing over with anger as it once again dodged the blast of energy.

"Look out," Sailorjupiter cried, bringing Sailormoon to a quick pause as her teammate called out her attack, momentarily stunning the youma.

"Good shot," Sailormoon praised her friend and Sailorjupiter just shrugged, motioning for her to finish it off.

As she raised her scepter, the youma let out a growl, causing Sailormoon to pause. It reached a slimy hand out to let out to blast her, but paused as something caught its attention. Sailormoon's eyes widened as she recognized the energy source. Tuxedo Kamen!

With the youma distracted, Sailormoon quickly turned her attention to its destruction. "_Moon Tiara Magic_!" she cried out, releasing her tiara. To her relief, and surprise, the youma went up in flames afterwards, leaving a mess of ashes behind.

"Good job, Sailormoon," a voice complimented from behind her. Sailormoon spun quickly, but to her dismay, only found a single red rose. She kneeled beside it, and picked it up, staring at it with a small smile.

"Come on, Usagi," Sailormars called to her friend. "We're going back to Makoto-chan's for chocolate cake. Surely you can't miss _that_! Knowing you and your stomach!"

"Hai," Sailormoon stuck her tongue out. "Let's go!" 

--- 

Chiba Mamoru walked quietly to the arcade, his nose bent inside a book. It was later that night and much to everyone's happiness the Negaverse hadn't attacked again. Still, the prospect of battle was always around the corner. Several seconds later, Mamoru found himself on the sidewalk, a small body sprawled across him.

Mamoru glanced up with some suspicion at the body that he had broken the fall for. Just as he suspected, it was none other then Tsukino Usagi.

"You can get off me anytime you like, Odango Atama," Mamoru suggested, a smirk covering his face. The petite blonde turned with surprise, then her eyes narrowed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Usagi cried, "My name isn't Odango Atama, it's--"

"Usagi," Mamoru finished. "I know, Odango Atama."

Usagi just glared at him.

"Now, now, don't get to upset," Mamoru told her with a smug smile. "Why were you in a rush, anyway? It isn't morning, so you're aren't in a hurry to get to school . . ."

"I'm going to the arcade," Usagi told him.

"The arcade?" Mamoru's brow furrowed, then he nodded solemnly. "Oh, yeah, I forgot that Motoki was having discounts on ice cream cones. Can't miss _that_ now, can we?"

Usagi paused, her eyes darkening at him. Truth be known, that was why she was headed there, but she wouldn't give Mamoru the satisfaction of being right. "Actually, _no_," she told him. "I was going there to meet my friend Mina."

"Oh, of course," Mamoru nodded slightly. "How could I ever think that, Odango Atama?"

"Don't call--Oh, forget it!" She turned away from him, trying to block off his ringing laughter. 

--- 

Inside the arcade, Usagi approached the counter, a bright smile replacing the previous frown and she sat down on the stool.

"Konnichi wa, Usagi-chan," Furuhata Motoki said, watching the younger teenager with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Motoki-chan," Usagi's smile brightened as Motoki set an ice cream sundae in front of her.

"My treat," he told her.

"Arigatou!" she cried, wide-eyed.

Motoki shook his head and smiled as he turned to help another customer.

Usagi eyed the ice cream, pondering which way to start it this time. She stuffed the spoon in her mouth when a body sat gracefully into the stool next to her. She didn't even have to look over to know who it was.

"Hi again, Odango Atama." Mamoru smiled widely at her annoyance.

"Go away," she said between muffled bites.

"Why, you seem like you don't want to see me!" he cried in mock horror. Mamoru glanced around, "So where's your friend? Weren't you meeting her?"

Smiling as brightly as she could, she turned her attention to him, "She's busy, Mamo-baka." With a small giggle, she turned back to her ice cream.

His eyes rose at the name. "Very creative . . . Even for you."

"Arigatou, I think . . ." Usagi turned a suspicious look at him. She paused, another spoonful of ice cream nearing her mouth, "Why are you _not_ insulting me again?"

"Because I like to see you smile." Before she could comment, or contemplate his words himself, he stood and turned to leave.

"Hey, Mamoru?"

He looked curiously back at her and she smiled at him. A charming smile just for _him_. It was something he could easily get used to. 

_Let's not over analyze,  
Don't go too deep with it baby._


End file.
